It is well known that UV radiation in the 210 to 380 nanometer range may cause corneal damage. Thus, ophthalmic devices, such as spectacle lenses, containing UV absorbers are desirable and methods for their production are known.
One method of incorporating the UV absorbers into the device is by imbibition using a bath containing a solution of the UV absorber. This method is disadvantageous in that some UV absorbers are highly insoluble and may produce a residue on the device surface. Additionally, insoluble reaction products may accumulate in the bath. If a solvent is used to facilitate dissolution of the UV absorber, the process not only becomes disadvantageous from environmental and safety standpoints, but use of a solvent typically does not prevent oxidative decomposition of the UV absorber and formation of insoluble decomposition products, such as material and color, within the bath. Using water-soluble UV absorbers as an alternative also results in a build-up of insoluble oxidation products within the bath that may contaminate and color lenses.